Leash laws for the control of animals, especially dogs, have become common throughout the country in both urban and rural areas. Leash laws are encountered also at essentially all campgrounds and other recreational facilities. A frequent problem with prior art tethers is that the animal becomes entangled in the tether line which restricts the animal's movement and presents a danger of injury to the animal. An additional problem with prior art tethers is that the tether is cumbersome to set up and take down, which discourages the use thereof. Another problem of prior art tethers is that the tethers are frequently expensive to purchase which seriously limits the availability thereof. The present invention overcomes the foregoing problems of prior art tethers.